barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
First Day of School
First Day of School is the first episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the gang show Stephen around the classroom the day before school begins. Baby Bop wants to join in the fun too but her brother BJ tells her she's not old enough for school and tells her to play in the treehouse to which she makes up her own school in the treehouse. Also Stella the Story shows up to tell the story about an elephant named Wal played by Ashley and her mouse friend Wigglenose played by Maria who learn how to move a big bag of peanuts even if the work is a little hard. Clip from First Day of School # Barney Theme Song (Twice Is Nice!'s version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Twice Is Nice!) # Barney The More We Work Together (1999 Version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999) and Splish! Splash!) # Barney comes to life (Splish! Splash!) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Splish! Splash!) # Up and down and all around! (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (Tea-riffic Manners) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) # Hi Mr. Boyd (Puppy Love!) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Puppy Love!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (A Royal Welcome!'s version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) Audio from First Day of School # Barney Theme Song (First Day of School's version) (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney The More We Get Together (First Day of School's version)(Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney comes to life (First Day of School) (Clip from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from First Day of School) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (First Day of School) (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from First Day of School) # Farmer Herderson is arrived at farm playground! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm (with the audio) and Audio from Who's Who at the Zoo? and First Day of School) # Danny wants to be a Chef we're play Hopscotch! (Clip and audio from Good Job! and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney The Classroom Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Barney Goes to School (1996) and Audio from First Day of School) # Scooter McNutty is here! and he leaving! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus (with the audio) and Audio from First Day of School and Going Places!) # Barney One, Two Buckle My Shoe (1997 Version) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from First Day of School and When I Grow Up...) # Hi Squirrel (Clip from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney The Alphabet Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from First Day of School) # Baby Bop says "HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?". (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from First Day of School) # Keesha's News Caster! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney Indoor Outdoor Voices (1997 Version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from First Day of School) # Stella is arrived in Scotland (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from First Day of School and A New Friend) # Stella leaving in Greece (Clip and audio from Trading Places! and Audio from First Day of School, Any Way You Slice It and Room for Everyone) # Shawn blowing Whistle! (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from First Day of School) # Stella leaving in Mexico (Clip and audio from The Best of Barney and Audio from Room for Everyone and First Day of School) # Booker T. Bookworm's last appearance! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from First Day of School, The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!, Barney's Musical Scrapbook and Barney's Halloween Party) # Barney Colors All Around (song) (1997 version) (Clip from You Can Be Anything and Audio from First Day of School) # The Squirrel is at Camping! (Clip and audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from First Day of School) # It's a Baby Chick! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from Barney Safety, First Day of School and All Mixed Up!) # May i Please Get Into the Castle (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from First Day of School) # Baby Bop and BJ leave from First Day of School! (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from First Day of School!) # Barney I love you Part 89 (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from First Day of School and Home Sweet Homes) # Mr. Tenagain's watch on the timer! (Clip and audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Can You Sing That Song? and First Day of School) # Breakfast Stuff at Studios (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from All Aboard!, First Day of School and A Very Special Mouse!) # Barney I love you (1992 version) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs! and First Day of School) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (First Day of School's version) (Clip from BJ's Really Cool House! and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney comes to play (First Day of School) (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney Says Segment (First Day of School!) (This was the first time it dosen't have Season 4 on Drewit1) # And remember, I Love You! (First Day of School's version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from First Day of School) # Barney End Credits (First Day of School!'s version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from First Day of School) Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stella the Storyteller *Ashley *Stephen *Kristen *Maria *Scooter McNutty (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (debut) *Mr. Boyd Song List Trivia *This is the first time Mr. Boyd appears with Ashley, Stephen, Kristen, and BJ. *This episode marks the first appearances of Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. *This was the only episode to use the Barney costume from Good Day, Good Night. *This episode was the first to continue the use of the 1996 B.J. costume. *This is also the first time Mr. Boyd appears with Ashley, Stephen, Kristen, and BJ. *This is the only time Maria appeared with Kristen and Stephen. *This is the first time a music video is shown. *Although appearing in the episode, Baby Bop does not perform any of the songs. *Ashley wears the same shirt from A Different Kind of Mystery, and the same pants from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney, Books Are Fun! (episode), Barney's Band, and A Package of Friendship. and a hair-style. *Stephen wear the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Looking For Rabbits. And a pony tail. *Maria wear the same clothes from I Like To Be A Hero, and the same pants from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *This is the first TV appearance of Kristen. *This is the first TV appearance of any Second Era Kids. *The Once Upon a Time (video) version of I Love You was redone to make it more beautiful since this episode. The version had later been influenced along with the original version to do a softer version for the 1998 home video It's Time for Counting which is just like the version used in the 4th season that was still used until Season 7's version was released in which the current version also has influences with the Season 4 version. *On the PBS Pledge Drive Version of this episode,"Indoor-Outdoor Voices" and "Colors All Around" were cut due to time constraints,and the Barney Says Segment is a bit short just like in the origiinal version. *Three of the kids (Ashley, Kristen and Stephen) also appeared in Barney's Good Day, Good Night (with Robert). Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation